Harry Potter venturing into the Pokemon World
by GabxLuci027
Summary: So the harry potter characters are in the Pokémon world. Follow Harry and co as they go to find allies and enemies. Harry's parent live. Also the group is about sixteen years old.
1. Chapter 1

Godric's Hall

'Beep! Beep! Beep!'

Harry's alarm went off waking him up along with the smell of his mother's cooking.

Suddenly the door burst open and suddenly a heavy weight was on Harry's chest knocking the breathe out of him with an "Oof!" sound.

Harry looked into the green eyes of his mother's feisty Shaymon.

"I'm up geroff" said Harry as he started to wrestle with the Pokémon when a few minutes later his mom came in telling him to hurry before His father and his godfather ate them all.

Harry quickly grabbed his glasses and got dressed in a red t-shirt and blue jeans complete with white sneakers and a black hoodie.

Rushing down the stairs of the two story house Harry reached the kitchen to his relief saw plenty of pancakes along with bacon and eggs were left. Morning said Harry which was replied by murmurs of 'hellos' back before James and Sirius started talking again about an up and coming dangerous organization seeing as how they are Pokémon rangers it is their duty to protect all Pokémon who are in need of trouble. Harry's mother ,Lily, greeted him with a kiss on the head before filling his plate with steaming hot food.

So what Pokémon do you hope to start with Harry asked Lily as she sat down to eat that question brought a halt on the dark conversation between James and Sirius who focused on the more lighter conversation that was about to begin. "well I haven't really thought about it I guess I would be happy with anyone," said Harry before swallowing a bit of bacon. "Go with a fire Pokémon said James as he looked toward his male Pyroar. "No way go with a grass type" said Sirius looking at his Bayleef.

"Now hold on you two its not your decision to make" scolded Lily before turning her attention to her son "Harry whatever Pokémon you chose will be fine. Now hurry up or you'll be late."

"Thanks mum" and with that Harry ate as fast as he could before grabbing his bag and rushing out the door as fast as he could.

Professor's Lab

Where is he wondered out loud Hermione as she paced back and forth. He's fine 'Mione he'll be here any minute" said Ron. The two had already gotten their pokemon and now they were just waiting on Harry so they could go off on their own adventure's just like Ron's older brothers.

Charlie is a dragon Pokémon gym leader. Bill is a Pokémon ranger part time lab assistant to a Pokémon professor in another region. Percy has risen through the ranks and become a top Pokémon breeder while his boyfriends Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood are professional tag team gym leaders. The twins, Fred and George, have opened up their own Pokémon joke shop and are becoming a rising empire in the world of business.

Now its Ron's turn and he can't wait to show what he's made of only problem he hasn't decided on what he wants to do yet. Hermione on the other hand has already decided to become a Professor studying different kinds of Pokémon. And last but not least was Harry who decided to become a Pokémon champion.

(Back on track)

"Hey guys" cried a voice, both turning to the source Hermione and Ron saw an exhausted Harry finally reach them.

Your late cried Hermione Yeah sorry got sidetracked a bit replied Harry in between breaths. Nevermind let's go get your Pokémon said Ron.

The trio entered the lab and met one of professor's assistance Minerva Mcgonagle a stern woman who likes to keep everything in order. "Now that Mister Potter is finally here," at this Minerva shot a reproachful glance at Harry who scratched his head sheepishly, "Follow me to Professor Dumbledore."

They found Professor Dumbledore in one of his wok stations working on writing reports on a Snorlax. "Albus Mister Potter is here" said Mcgonagle. "Ah Harry my boy I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten." "Sorry Professor I got distracted." "No matter but I must sadly say that the only pokemon I have left is a Pikachu" said Albus as he retrieved the pokeball. "That's fine with me Professor" said Harry before letting out his new Pokémon.

A Pikachu with a bolt shaped birthmark on its head was like the exact replica of the Human Harry. When Harry moved his head slightly to the right the pikachu copied the movement the same thing happened when Harry turned his head to the left.

"I dub the Harrison" said Harry to the newly dub 'Harrison' Pikachu. Albus chuckled before handing Harry 10 pokeballs, one of which is Harrison's, and a pokedex before sending the trio out on their adventure.

So guys what Pokémon did you get asked Harry after a while with Harrison on his head. "We'll show you. Come on out Mime Jr!" said Ron. Out popped one Mime Jr. "Let's go Azurill!" said Hermione throwing her ball into the air and out came Azurill. Harrison went down to strike up a conversation.

"Hey how far is it to the next town?" asked Harry. "Hmmm... the map says that the next town is Hogsmead which is through the forest and should take about an hour at most." said Hermione. "well lets go" said Ron.

With that the trio went off into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Please note that the pokemon will pick up some of their human's personality.

Half an hour into the woods and Ron started complaining on being too tired and hungry to take another step. Deciding to take a break the group set up for picnic in a clearing.

Hermione started making sandwiches, Harry gave the pokemon their food and ron set up the utensils. Everything was going great... At least for five and a half minutes.  
Suddenly a blurred figure came out of the bushes heading straight to the food gobbling it all up.

What the- Hey-Look out. The blur became visible revealing a dudou. Hey that lil' thief stole our stuff cried Ron as he and Mime Jr. started running after the Pokémon with Hermione right behind him with her pokemon calling back to Harry to stay there and she'll make sure Ron doesn't do anything stupid. Harry was stunned at the turn of events but decided to go with the flow. Just then some leaves on the forest floor crackled under the weight of pressure. Harry and his Pikachu got ready for battle and what came into view was a Venipede. But it looked so weak and hungry that Harry gave it some food. The result was Harry getting a venipede as a pokemon.

Five minutes passed before Ron and Hermione came back with new pokemon. Ron was able to catch the Dudou and Hermione caught a Kabuto. With everyone getting new pokemon all on the same day was a cause for celebration. At least it was before a down pour happened causing the group to pack up their stuff and high tail it out of their.

If I make Ron seem bratty that's just how he feels to me. Also I don't know what made me decide to go with Hermione having a Kabuto but I'm just gonna roll with it like that Gangsta song made by Weird Al. I like the guy think he's funny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Team rocket look alike

I own nothing.

Harry and his friends ran through the woods for about thirty minutes before finally making it out of the woods however the rain was not letting up in fact it was getting worse with hallowing winds and Lightning nipping at their heels before they got to the Pokémon center closing the doors behind them with a bit of effort.  
Sheesh that was nasty said Harry as his Pikachu sighed in agreement before looking around in interest. The humans copied the movement before they noticed a boy about their age approach them. "Hey there my name is Terrence Higgs which of you would like to battle" asked the boy holding up a poke ball. Lets battle said Ron as he held up his own poke ball as well.

This battle is a two on two match and - Yeah yeah lets fight interrupted Ron. Terence frowned at the rudeness of the other boy but continued anyways. Lets go Heatmor cried Terence and out popped what look like an anteater but with fire. Lets go Dudou cried Ron. I'll be the referee said Hermione, "Begin."

"Alright Heatmor lets fire up with Inferno!" "Dodge it and use Agility then Peck." "Now use RockTomb Heatmor." Ron's Dudou couldn't get out of the way fasy enough causing a good amount of injuries received. "Use roost then Acupressure." Dodou rushed to follow its trainers command but unfortunately missed.

"Alright Heatmor lets end this with Lick and Honeclaw!" "Doduo is unconscious the match goes to Heatmor and Terence" announced Hermione. "Don't give up Ron you can do it" said Harry with him and his Pikachu cheering his friend on.

"Lets go Mime Jr. !" "Alright Foongus let's show 'em what were made of!" "Mime Jr. use Grass knot!"

"Use Endure then Bide!" Quick let's go with Tickle Mime Jr. !" "Defense Curl Now then Gastro Acid!" Landing a direct hit on Ron's Mime Jr who started to feel feverish.

"Quick Use Hypnosis on that Foongus!" A Direct hit, thought Ron as he watched the enemy Pokémon get drowsy then fall asleep. "Now use Drain Punch Mime Jr !" "Not so fast use sleep talk Foongus!" "Mime Jr. is down for the count the Winner is Foongus and Terence!" announced Hermione. "Good battle." Thanks."

Excuse us Nurse Joy we would like to have all of our Pokémon checked out." said Harry as he pointed to his friends and Terence. "Please place your poke balls into the tray there I will be back momentarily with your Pokémon in the mean time please take a look at our lounge area as you relax."

"So Terence what do plan on doing as a career in the future asked Harry as he sat down with Harrison on his lap on a cotton lined sky blue coach along with Ron and Hermione Terence took a seat in a brown Lazy boy chair. "Well I want to join the Police Force." "Oh I hear the training is quiet ruthless" said Hermione as she pulled out a water bottle to take a sip. "It is but I am really committed to the idea I want to help people." "I'm sure you'll do great mate" said Ron.

Suddenly one of the walls of the Poke center was destroyed with debris flooding everywhere. When the debris cleared it revealed two humans, one female one male, and a raticate. "Prepare for trouble and make it double, to protect the world from devastation, to unite all peoples within our nation, to denounce the evil of truth and love, to extend our reaches to the stars above, Bellatrix Lestrang and Barty Crouch Jr , Team Serpant blast off at the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight Wormtail ( talking raticate) that'[s right."

"Goodness what do you three want!" cried Nurse Joy. Why your Pokémon of course said Bellatrix. Well your not getting them screamed Ron. That so lets go Bannette cried Barty Jr. "Make 'em cry Mismagius!" screeched Bellatrix. The two Pokémon appeared and began firing of attacks at the innocent bystanders.

"Clauncher come out and use bubble beam" said Terence. "Harrison use tackle attack on Mismagius!" Both Clauncher and Harrison's attacks hit directly at the enemy pokemon. "Mismagius use Astonish!" "Bannette use Night shade on that Pikachu!" the battle continued on for twelve whole minutes before Harrison and Clauncher were the true victors and with a thunder bolt and Hydropump Team Serpent was sent blasting off but they promised to be back. Everything was cleaned up and the trainers got their pokemon back. Harry and his Friends waved goodbye to Terence and made off down the road to their next adventure.

I took team rockets motto for now till I come up with one of my own.


	4. Chapter 4 I BOUGHT A

Chapter 4: I bought a ...

 _Forgot to say that everyone is allowed to carry ten poke balls own their person._

The group got set up in a hotel for two nights before going out to Hogsmead to pick up supplies.

They went their separate with Hermione was in charge of the potions, Ron the food, and Harry apps & extra clothes along with other essentials they might need in the future.

After that they meet up again to grab some lunch however as they were passing by one of the shops when Hermione suddenly stopped causing Ron to crash into her and falling down with a thud.

Before the boys could ask what was wrong Hermione _zoomed_ into the store, the boys realized it was a pokemon store and then realizing that Hermione went in they followed.

The store was filled with Pokémon and Pokémon necessities.

The boys split up to find Hermione.

Ron went to the left and Harry to the right.

As Harry made his way down an aisle he spotted a flying type Pokémon in a cage.

Pulling out his poke dex Harry pointed it toward the Pokémon .

 _Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. Rufflet's talons are powerful. Able to crack open even the toughest Berries._

 _It often challenges stronger opponents to battle._

Harry noticed that the coloring was off (albino) but that didn't make him any less interested in the Pokémon so he looked around before spotting an employee and asked about the Pokémon.

"Oh that Pokémon Her name is Hedwig and she is a shiny Pokémon that means that a Pokémon is colored different than other Pokémon" said the employee.

Harry turned around walked up to the cage opened it took the Pokémon out and made his way to the cash register where he saw Ron and Hermione, in their hands were new Pokémon.

Hey Harry I got a Minccino, i'm calling him Scabbers.

I got the cutest Purugly his name is Crookshanks. Oh what a cute Pokémon says Hermione as she peers at Hedwig.

The new Pokémon cost all three quiet a pretty penny so they had to be careful next time they went shopping but to them it was worth it.

The two boys and the girl made their way back to their hotel room and after a good meal went off to bed.

 _the introduction to the new pokemon is from bulbapedia. I was going to go with a Purrlon for crookshanks but a purugly makes it seem a better fit and the same with scabbers being a minccino instead of a rattata and an emolga._  
 _Also the same with Hedwig, I know Hedwig is an owl and that rufflet is always a male and its color is different but I decided to change it. My story my rules. ;)_


	5. Chapter 5 author note

**I am sorry for not updating as much as I should with my attention being divided so many times causes one to lose focus**

 **So now here is a list of what I WILL be focusing on;**

 **● HP and the wish maker jirachi**

 **● severus and hope of ho-oh**

 **● Fairy tales vs pink toad**

 **● Unexpected blessing**

 **● Hurting the son of a god**

 **● Ninjas in the Cards**

 **Also I have a poll that's open so please vote and if any of you readers are unhappy with my decision I will listen what you have to say.**


End file.
